


A Time for Every Purpose

by Sadbhyl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a point in a woman's life, some behaviors just aren't appropriate, no matter how good they may feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Every Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written October 9, 2006
> 
> I've tried this three times before finally, FINALLY I overcame my mental blocks about writing the Doctor as a sexual creature. I hope it was worth it!

Sarah pulled the sheet up closer over her breasts, covering herself completely except for the one leg the Doctor wouldn’t release. It was foolish, she knew. He had already seen everything, touched and tasted every inch until she was incapable of thought. But she was still fifty-seven and he looked thirty-five, and she couldn’t help being self-conscious about her appearance.

The Doctor had no such reservations, sprawling across the foot of the bed completely nude as he slowly worked the muscles in her foot, occasionally bringing it up to his mouth to place gentle kisses on the toes, the arch.

It shouldn’t feel so good.

None of it should have.

It shouldn’t have felt good the first time he curled his long fingers around the back of her neck and drew her into his [a?] languorous, curious kiss. It shouldn’t have felt so good when he slowly undressed her, savoring every inch of exposed skin with that succulent mouth that could seduce as well as it beguiled. And it shouldn’t have felt so good when finally he had slid into her, satisfying the urges of the moment and the needs of half a lifetime.

But it did.

The Doctor studied her over the tops of her toes, coffee dark eyes never wavering as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the ball of her foot. “I know what you’re thinking.”

Sarah tucked the sheet tighter around herself, as if a thin layer of cotton could keep him out. “I shouldn’t wonder, considering the number of times you’ve hypnotized me.”

“You aren’t hypnotized now.”

“No. I’ve gone out of my mind entirely.”

He released her foot with a gentle caress. “Sarah—”

But she’d finally let go, and the words wouldn’t be denied. “Look at you. Look at me! This is mad. I’m too old for you.”

He grinned, that joyful, boyish grin. “You aren’t.”

“No, you’re just a couple hundred years too old for me!” Anger covered the vague hysteria she felt rising up her throat.

“You don’t give me enough credit.” Rising, he sat back on his heels, making no effort at modesty. “I’m nearly a thousand. Or more than. When you close in on a millennium, you lose track.”

“A millennium,” she groaned, pulling the sheet up over her head to block out reality as well as the sight of his lithe, attractive body.

He chuckled, and she could feel him moving up her body so that when he tugged the sheet off her face, they were nose to nose, mouths too distractingly close, his curved in a playful smirk that tickled her heart. “It didn’t used to bother you.”

“Yes, well.” She tried to retrieve the sheet that was now baring her shoulders and descending over her breasts. “I was young then. Young and foolish.”

“Not foolish.” He bent to lip along the exposed line of her collarbone. “And you’re still young to me. Young and so very beautiful…”

She moaned low in her chest at the subtle explorations of his mouth and hands, well aware of his blessedly human-like erection rising against her thigh as he coaxed her own arousal back to life. Her fingers twined through the coarse thatch of his hair, drawing a satisfied grunt from him. “Why now?” she whispered, struggling to retain coherence. “Why come back now?”

He raised his head, looking down at her with eyes a bit sad for all their passion. “Because I came back at all.” The admission was thick with emotion, making her heart ache. “And now I can’t stay away.”

His mouth closed over hers as though sealing his words with a demanding, desperate kiss that drove out all resistance or reason. Surrendering, Sarah pulled him tighter, reveling in the heat of his fine skin along her now exposed body as she opened her mouth to invite his invasion. The Doctor didn’t hesitate, that inquisitive tongue exploiting every nuanced caress until she was breathless and writhing against him like a hormonal teenager. “Stop it,” she insisted, pulling away gasping. “I can’t think straight when you do that.”

“Then don’t think.” Nudging her legs apart, he moved between them, his heavy cock already prodding for entrance. “Thinking is over-rated. Just feel, Sarah Jane, just feel me.”

She arched as he penetrated her, her hands clutching at lean, muscular forearms as the feel of him within her, over her, surrounding her flooded her senses, the strength of his presence made all the more overpowering by their intimate connection. She drew her knees up, bracing her feet on the mattress to meet each rising thrust, her arms skating up over his shoulders and back until her fingers found their way into his hair yet again, guiding and encouraging him as he dropped his head to nuzzle at the swell of her cleavage. Even after all those years apart, he still seemed to know her so well, well enough to anticipate the reaction from each small lick, each gentle nip, teasing her to the brink and retreating again. Well enough to read her limits, his attentions becoming more intent, more focused, making her whimper and clutch him closer as he buried his face in her throat. “Sarah,” he groaned, muffled beneath her hair. “My Sarah Jane…”

The rest was lost as she crested, sobbing out a prayer as her fingers and heels dug into him, desperate for that last fragile contact before reality swept back over her. His neck arched, his face contorted in ecstasy as his mouth tried to work around words that wouldn’t come before he snapped, the jolts of his release setting off residual tremors in her until finally he quieted, his body a comforting weight on hers, his forehead resting against her cheek as they struggled for breath. She found it comforting that he was as affected as she was.

At last he slipped off her, settling on the bed beside her. For a moment Sarah thought he would sleep, so she was surprised to hear him say quietly, “You make me feel human.”

Reaching out, she brushed the wayward strands of sweaty hair off his brow. “You make me feel young. That doesn’t mean I am.”

“No. But for a little while…”

And she understood. Just for a little while, he wasn’t a lonely god adrift in the universe, no roots, no family to tie him or draw strength from. Earth was the closest thing to home that he had now, and Sarah and those like her the nearest thing to family. So for a few hours, here with her, he could be home, a part of the race of man and not so utterly alone anymore.

And she could be young and fresh and beautiful and everything she had thought he never noticed in her.

Turning, she curled up in his arms, resting her head on his chest to listen to the comforting syncopated beat of his hearts. “You can always come back,” she offered hesitantly.

It was his turn to toy with her hair, brushing it off her shoulder before twisting one strand around his finger. “You might not want me to. I might be…different.”

She let her fingers trail down the median of his chest, enjoying how the sensitive flesh twitched beneath her touch. This one was ticklish, too. Would the next one be? “I will be, too.”

“No.” He caught her chin and lifted it to look at her, those infinitely deep eyes soft with emotion, a small, wondrous smile lifting the corners of his mouth. “You will always be my Sarah Jane.”

And she realized that really, nothing else mattered.


End file.
